Lullaby
by Laryna6
Summary: He's no slouch. Nevan was the only one to see the potential there: she won't fail to ensnare THIS dark knight. Not when he makes her body sing. NevanDante.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry._

_I've wanted to do a Dante/Nevan epic for a long time, so… here we go. I wrote the first D/N on I wish more people would write it. This is the prologue, Nevan backstory._

_- - - - - - _

In the tower, she'd had little to do but think.

There was a vast library, but she read everything, even the dreadfully boring things, within a century, though there were some things she returned to. The sorcerers who had built the tower hoping Mundus would make them gods had done their research well, searching through tales for the truth of power.

Her mother, Hecate was here, her father who they called Hades, his mistress Persephone (the fools thought she was the true wife? Ha!).

Just stories, that was all that was left of her parents. She wasn't mentioned.

Stories and her memories.

_Once she had been a bat, one of the lesser spawn that fluttered around her mother as she flew through hell and the mortal world, wreaking havoc in her husband's name. _

_She'd been the strongest, fighting the others, and she'd been chosen to become not just a demon, but a devil. _

_Then there had been the nest, she and Alastor fighting off the other nestlings, for only the strong deserved to survive. If they were weak it would disgrace their parents. _

_Weak demons and humans tossed in the nest, and they would hunt them as well as the ever-present souls. _

_Waiting for their parents to visit: to be picked up, a kind word and a nuzzle was all they wanted._

Hades and his realm were listed among the fallen. Those who had unwisely chosen to oppose Mundus when he announced his plans for the human world they had roamed, bestowed their blessings on.

Nevan would have liked to read of battles they had fought, but humans knew nothing of the wars in hell. Simply that one day the prayers and sacrifices stopped being answered.

_They had been taken out of the nest and given to demons to train some time ago. They both learned to fight, of course, but Nevan was taught to weave songs while Alastor was given extra training with the sword. _

_She was female, it was her destiny to be mated to some other god in an alliance. She needed to be strong to be chosen by a mate, but she would never be the strongest. She would have to use her other talents._

_It rankled, that Alastor would surpass her when she'd been the one to guard him in the nest. _

_Tonight, though, she would learn a new thing. She craved it, knowledge was power. _

_She stood behind her mother as the portal opened, carefully reviewing her human form. _

_Watching the mortals as they bowed to the Queen of Witches, the one who gave them power. Feeling the heady flow of their worship, everything the humans had given over to them along with the death of a young male human. _

_She was given the soul of the sacrifice for being impressive, as she should be. They had loved her, as the weak should love the strong. It had been… intoxicating. _

Beowulf was the ranking officer, but he had no need of her services. He wouldn't have anything to do with a lowly succubus.

Agni and Rudra were too young, and the Doppelganger had no urges.

She was relieved.

_Fighting in the palace, the nursery broken into. They fought but were defeated. _

_Dragged before Mundus along with the rest of the spoils: by custom stronger than iron they served the one who had vanquished them. Alastor to join the warriors, herself… she was beautiful, and knew humans. _

_If that had been all… to win their worship. _

_If only that had been all. _

_There were many young knights in Mundus' army, who had joined an equally young prince. They wanted. But they didn't want a mate. _

In some tomes she was mentioned, diaries of sorcerers. She had been sent to seduce them to Mundus' cause. In their eyes she was a goddess, and she brought them into hell to kneel before the new god, the god of all.

She liked humans. She was stronger than them. They did what she wanted, begged to.

She'd learned quickly not to beg mercy of devils.

The best defense was to seem to want it. Make it a game, welcome them. Otherwise one attracted the ones that liked it rough, liked rape. The ones that killed her bats, little siblings, to increase her rage, hate and terror so they could feed on it.

Eventually she became useful, too useful to let someone torture her badly enough she would be unable to serve Mundus in the human world. The first time that had happened Sparda had torn apart the one who had deprived him of an agent.

_She'd given him her thanks. Looked forward to it, as she rarely had. Some of the others… young knights cared less for custom. Young knights were malleable. Young knights might take even a succubus to mate, if she had a good bloodline and was pleasing. By this point she was very pleasing. He'd asked her to sing to him. _

_She'd hoped… _

Foolish little _demon_. No room for hope in Mundus' hell. When he'd destroyed the Elysian Fields her father had created for the souls that had pleased him to torture them as well.

The great Sparda would never have mated someone who'd been taken by half the knights in Mundus' army (after a while they fought over who went with her: eventually they let her choose, as she rose to the leadership of the succubi).

_Sparda._

_He'd defeated her, all the inhabitants of the tower had been roused to oppose him. But he hadn't worn her down, taken her devil arm, merely placed a binding spell on her in passing. _

_He'd never given her his time unless she was useful. _

_With a human, one of their white mages by his side she'd figured out what he was doing. _

_She'd wanted to join him, but until she was bested Mundus was her lord and master. She'd wished she could betray as Sparda had. She didn't have the strength. Few did. _

What, she mused, was Sparda up to now? Had he become Emperor? Were they forgotten here, him too busy to break the seal and defeat Mundus' last servants?

Or had too many been outraged at a traitor daring to take the throne? Had he been killed?

He'd been… kind. A condescending kindness, but…

If it weren't for Mundus they might have been mates. He was strong and beautiful.

Once she was freed… she would be useful. She knew humans, knew how to be a god. She sung, and once she got someone young and impressionable to mate with her they wouldn't be able to deny her anything.

Then the tower had risen.

_She'd gone outside, heard music coming from a place with drink. One of Dionysius' temples? She'd stalked in, hell prides escorting her, and saw the things that made music. Ordered them brought back with her and played with them. _

_She'd waited in her lair, the succubi quarters. All the others had been gone, to serve at Mundus' celebration in hell. _

_And finally, he'd come._

She'd made a proper entrance to entrance him, hopefully. "Welcome, sir. Is this your first time here?" Sparda's scent? So he had opened the tower to give his nestlings a real test? She'd scented another, twins? And part human?

Sparda had mated a _human!_ After barely giving her a second glance?

"Yeah it is. You'll be nice to me, won't you?" Grinning as he sized her up.

"Of course I will." Circling like a shark, they both knew what was coming. She had to fight him, she still served Mundus. But once he'd defeated her, and he was certainly strong enough, strong and handsome… "I'll treat you so nicely," if she had the chance, "You'll never want to leave." A little laugh, and he smiled.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." And his sword was such a symbol for something else potentially long and hard. Not just good looks. A sense of humor that matched her own.

And she stalked away, hips swaying, tested her powers (didn't want to be rusty and weak, not when this was her big chance), and beckoned him to her, "Then, come on, Sugar." He wasn't insulted by the pet name, she had taken a risk giving it but he was just so cute.

During the whole battle she managed to keep her hair in place. She didn't want to seem _too_ easy. She moaned, turned the battle to foreplay. She had to hand it to him, he was professional about defeating her, never distracted.

When she drained him, it was divine.

He was strangely untrained. "Are you _sure_ you're a Sparda?" she taunted, because he had power but wasn't using it well. Relying on some strange weapons that her bats could easily block.

He caught her when she fell. How gentlemanly. "My, you're sweet." She pounced, tried to drain him again, and this time that weapon worked.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Cocky. She liked him.

She really did. He was young, somehow innocent. He tasted pure.

Humans worshipped her. It made him feel safe somehow. And of course he would be gentlemanly, Sparda's spawn.

"All right," she yielded, like she'd wanted to do the whole time. "Your father was a handsome devil," she grasped his chin to look at him, "but you're no slouch yourself." Her hand drifted lower, watching his face.

Not the proper time, he still had the tower to subdue. Afterwards. He'd want to celebrate his victory.

He was amazed at the sight of what she chose to transform into, simple joy, and his hands on her… he sang, and it was raw and powerful. She sang with him, summoned the roar of a crowd at the end, as he fell back, lying there like that had been the best moment of his life, better than sex, the shadow that seemed to hover over him lifted, and she was grateful she'd dared Beowulf's wrath by leaving the tower, because he would be grateful for this.

He was: he carried her with him, not using her all the time, but… and then he fought his Twin.

She hadn't quite understood what was going on between them. Sparda had given the key to humans, Dante (she had learned his name now, at least), didn't care about his father and his legacy… something was very wrong.

By the end of the night she'd learned what.

Dante as well had lost his parents. He was so young, as old as he looked in human years, not the four centuries at least she had guessed.

The new her, the hard her, smiled wickedly.

Growing up alone… he would not have learned devil customs. He would not know how low she had been made.

Losing his twin, losing his parents so young… he would need companionship. He was vulnerable. He would need help, to defeat Mundus. Help training, at least, she could do that. Have him call her out, to fight against her. They would talk, and she could wrap him around her fingers.

All of it would have been practice.

Joke with him, sing with him, and she could have what she was supposed to have had.

Young, innocent, and trainable.

The human was foolish, she'd turned him down. Not a concern. And even if they did make up, humans died. No way this one would agree to become a god if she would not even bed one. Fool. To reject such devotion?

Well, her trash was Nevan's treasure. And Dante would be hers.

Her way to avenge her family (and Sparda) on Mundus. Her mate.

Sparda may have turned her down, but his son… though he hated demons now. So much pain, what would he do for the one who eased it? The one who gave him pleasures of the flesh and of the mind, made him laugh? She had time. As long as she could keep him alive, he would be hers eventually.

Beautiful boy, so naïve despite everything. She liked that. He'd caught her when she'd fallen. He'd loved the result.

They'd play, and he'd never want to let her go.

Poor boy. It would all be good for him, she'd be good for him. Everything they both wanted. So lonely. The both of them, even though she had her bats, the few she could keep from being taken to serve as cannon fodder, like the Bloodgoyles and the Plasmas and… Mundus would die.

And she'd sing him down into the dark.


	2. Part I: DMC3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry._

_This… sort of came out of nowhere. I haven't been able to write recently but this offered to write itself, so I took the bunny up on the offer. It's a weird little piece. _

_- _

Demonic power used to make him sick. He'd been told it killed humans, too much mystical energy in the air. He'd cursed the handicap at the time, but now?

Yesterday he'd gone right through an open portal, not just someplace demons were gathering, not just something trying to open a portal, and it had felt good, made him stronger. He hadn't even felt a tinge of nausea. He'd become a demon, that power tingling in his veins (if he had veins when he was a demon), and had only felt more alive.

So had everything the demonic energy could kill off already died?

One of these days he had to find a geneticist he could terrify into secrecy and get him to run some tests or something. Find out what the hell he was. Were his genes different? Did he even have DNA?

It wasn't like anyone would believe the guy if he talked, probably.

Screw it.

If he was becoming less human he didn't want to know.

Lucky Lady, conked out on the bed. She'd told him this was her first time getting drunk. She'd insisted on them going to the bar downstairs, and on Dante paying for the drinks. He'd ended having to carry her to the motel room he was also paying for now after she'd carefully drunk herself into oblivion. Smart girl.

Enzo would send his stuff to wherever he went.

He couldn't go back to LA, memories. And now there were memories here too. Someplace in the Heartland?

If he lived as long as his old man would he end up running out of places to make a new start in? Or would everything always seem new? The world had already changed a ton in the short time he'd been alive.

He'd drunk too, but it had already worn off. He hadn't drunk too much, someone had to look after Lady. Right now she was in no condition to shoot straight. He remembered getting plastered the first time he'd gone to the mercenary bar. Vergil had gotten plastered his first time there too, and robbed. One more thing they had in common.

Maybe he should try drugs? Nah, with his luck his healing wouldn't cure addiction. No, addiction was a physical change in the brain, right? So it should be okay. Not that he wanted to test it. He had Sparda's sword now, everything and what spawned them would be coming after it.

He kept it tucked away in his coat while watching the news on the bar's television. Gas explosion in the slums. Instant urban renewal. The people ripped apart by the demons were victims of that.

Someone would probably end up having to pay damages to the victims. Class action lawsuit. He would have to remember to pay attention to that, he'd need the money to set up his new shop.

Going back to New York, where his mother had her shop back before she met Pops. He'd made it clear he wanted to follow in her footsteps. Now he had Pops's power and probably his soul, though he hadn't said a word.

Dante thought that if he had he probably would have done something to the sword, something really unpleasant. He hadn't wanted any of this.

Vergil, always coming by and screwing everything up. No way he was going to survive fighting the whole demon world.

Good thing alcohol had worked better a year ago. Back then he'd have tried anything, the more self-destructive the better.

Lady rolled over in her sleep. If she rolled over again (and she was tossing and turning like crazy) he'd have to catch her. It wasn't a nightmare, no fear or anything. He'd wake her up if that happened. He didn't want to put up with any more of that today, and there was enough just in the air as it was.

Enzo was helping with the cover up, couldn't call him over here to party. He didn't really have any friends. He'd had friends once. They'd died.

Vergil.

Well, that was over.

And now it was over he was already missing him. Psycho bastard.

He wanted to kill some more demons. Something so he didn't have to think. He hated thinking.

The way he looked at it was that in his head there was all that shit, and there was his boat. Don't rock the boat. Fun things bailed stuff out before he drowned. All his instruments were smashed. There was Nevan, but that would wake Lady up and then she'd be pissed as hell. Good thing green orbs worked on hangovers, or she'd kill him in the morning.

He should probably just leave her here. Go away. She'd be safer. She could find someone else to train her, someone who wasn't what she hated. She'd survived the tower, anyone would respect her for that.

He couldn't afford hostages, even if she was beautiful and brave.

There was nothing on the TV in here. Another time he might have watched the coverage and snickered, but not after this. He didn't want to be reminded. So he was just sitting here on the bed cleaning Ebony and Ivory. They didn't need it, as perfect as the night he'd put them together (not even any soot or smell of smoke), but it was better than admitting he was doing nothing.

And he wasn't going to stare at Lady. The only reason they were in a single was that this was the room she had rented for herself when she came to town to hunt down Arkham and all the other rooms were full of people who had escaped the 'explosion.'

If she became conscious and found him staring at her like a lovesick puppy she'd send him away no matter how hard she was trying to be grateful to him.

No room in here to fight imaginary opponents.

He'd closed the curtains, didn't want anything looking in. The view was miserable anyway. Lady wouldn't want sunlight in her face when she woke up.

He'd gotten drunk with Enzo, the other Enzo (and how was he doing) right after facing Vergil the first time. He'd never face Vergil again.

He really should be thinking about the world, and how he could use Sparda's power to protect it, but he was already missing the feeling that only came from fighting with his twin. Even human twins, he'd read, had special bonds and shit. So maybe it wasn't a demon thing that he'd barely been able to contemplate the idea of killing Vergil. In the end, it had been better than letting him become the killer he already was.

Not that Dante hadn't killed humans. He tried not to do it now he knew what he was. He didn't have the right to shed human blood. He'd cut his fangs on human killers, now he killed demons.

Right now, he really wanted to be down in that bar with a lampshade over his head singing something. Even drunk he sang really well. He liked singing.

He was polishing Rebellion now, trying not to study the new hilt design. It didn't need it. He really should be looking over the weapons he'd found, like the shotgun, trying to improve them. He was going to need all the firepower he could get.

Well, Lady would get a lot of practice killing the demons that would come after him for Sparda's sword.

He didn't want to take that one out and look at it.

It, not him.

Sparda.

Hell.

Lady started snoring quietly. Lady Luck.

There'd been a dealer in that bar, he could pop down, get some crack or something to try… no, he had to stay awake to look after her.

He wished he could sleep but he wouldn't be tired for a few more hours. He was still hyper, on adrenaline or whatever equivalent. He'd killed like crazy, that always felt good. Like a drug, but a stimulant, not a depressant or however it worked. He wanted something… no.

Couldn't do anything that might take him out of action. He'd nap when she woke up. Then they'd skip town. Somewhere out in the woods she could practice without people seeing or getting hit by stray bullets. Not that she would miss like that, but it was good to be careful.

He had to be responsible now. Had to look after the sword. Didn't want another Arkham. Bastards.

Lady was stronger than his mother had been, he was pretty sure. Not to mention that she'd been around that portal too without getting sick, and if she didn't know what a ble orb was she didn't have any of the charms human hunters used. She damn well wasn't normal, he could smell demon-taint on her. Probably Sparda's fault. She was a descendant of the priestess, and no one had a spell that powerful cast on them without something happening. Two thousand years of demonic power in their veins? He'd never tell her this, though.

One more thing to blame his dad for.

Everything was fucked up, and what else was new.

He wished he had something to do besides wallow in it. She needed her sleep, she'd been fighting for how long?

He was humming under his breath now, something tuneless at first that morphed into something based on the song he'd played in the tower. That, that was how he wanted to feel. So alive. Pretending he was a rock star, that demons didn't exist, that everything was peachy keen. He always pretended.

When he thought it made it harder to pretend to himself. Lie.

The TV, on soft for background noise, a futile attempt to distract himself, was harmonizing with his humming.

No, that wasn't the TV. The sound was coming from the corner he'd thrown the weapons that didn't fit in his coat. He'd grabbed them all from the God of Time statue he'd found. Coming in carrying them had raised eyebrows, but everyone knew he went around armed. Only a nutcase would use a sword anyway.

He hated sanity.

Music was an obsession that he got lost in. Killing too. Just do, don't think.

Nevan, that was it. The guitar-thing. Woman. Person? Demon. He stopped humming.

She continued for a while, ending on a questioning note.

Hell. He started humming again.

Words were murmured at first, then he sung quietly. He heard her voice too, joining in the choruses, harmonizing. She couldn't sing the verses, he made them up as he went along. He could do lyrics in his sleep, and that was what he did now, not paying attention to what came out of his mouth as he lay back on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Beautiful."

"Indeed." Agni and Rudra.

Well, that wrecked the moment.

"Shh, boys," that voice said, sounding a little less sultry. Still went straight to his groin, and that was wrong because she was a fucking demon, literally. Wasn't he in love with Lady?

He needed to give that up, bury it deep. She didn't need her teacher after her. She needed someone she could trust while she tried to put together a life. He didn't want to taint her. (But wasn't she already tainted, just like he was?) She was human, even if a little off, and he was… hell only knew.

Demons were cold-blooded killing machines. Harvesters of the emotions they didn't quite have. That was part of why he went so far overboard letting his impulses control him. It made him unpredictable to them, hell knew he frustrated Vergil. Had frustrated Vergil.

Vergil.

His hand gripped Ebony tighter.

Ebony and Ivory, together in harmony. Hell, even the full demons were better brothers than they were. Had been.

Vergil had to be dead, but somehow he'd thought he would feel him die. Maybe they were too far apart. Maybe that was just superstition. Was there even a line between reality and fantasy? Legend?

He'd meet the Easter Bunny next.

Nevan was singing again, and he felt someone sit on the edge of the bed. He opened his eyes to see her leaning over him.

Her hair was still stuck to her breasts. Probably magic. Damn.

He lay still and watched her carefully. She watched him as well as her hand reached up, bypassing his neck, to touch the top of his head. She belonged to him now, she wouldn't cast any kind of spell, right?

The TV was turned off and one of her bats fluttered back to her. She was stroking his hair now.

Was this a lullaby?

He didn't want to be babied by a demon.

She had a really pretty voice. He listened carefully, no weird harmonies that might be trying to hypnotize him. Did she think he'd fuck her? Not with Lady in the same room. Not ever.

She seemed to understand this, smiling slightly. Did she like him? He seemed to amuse her at least, just like in the tower.

His lips moved and he sung again. She kept stroking his hair. And now he did feel a little peaceful. Just like in the tower.

This was a really weird duet. She had a beautiful voice. If he ever got vengeance they should start up a band.

There was a muffled thump as Lady fell off her bed. Damn.

Nevan vanished as Dante went to Lady's side. "You okay?"

She blinked at him. "I'm consciouz." She glared at him like it was somehow his fault.

"Yeah?"

She wobbled to her feet and fell over, he caught her and put her back on her bed.

She must have been not all the way awake: in a minute she was snoring again.

There was a tug on his coat. He didn't spin around. Nevan. Just Nevan. Just?

"You should get some sleep too, Sugar."

"I've got to keep an eye on things." Somehow he wasn't insulted by a demon telling him what to do.

"We'll keep an eye on you, Sugar. You'll be as well guarded as the tower." She indicated the pile of devil arms in the corner, Ebony, Ivory and Rebellion on his bed.

"That's comforting." He climbed back on his bed again: he would have just flung himself on but the thump might wake Lady.

She laughed and he joined in, softly.

That warm hand (too warm) returned to his hair and when she started humming a tune he didn't know he matched words to it, eyes closing to focus on the sound, burying himself in the music.

They stayed like that until Nevan took her hand away.

"Dante!" Lady shook him a few seconds later, when he was wondering why the music had stopped. "Wake up!"

He sat up, and realized he must have dosed off at some point. He felt amazingly refreshed. "Yeah?"

"It's time for the continental breakfast."

"I think I'll order a pizza."

"We had pizza for dinner."

"Whatever, Lady."


	3. Offer

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. _

_Beautiful Music, Guitar Riffs, Seas in Incarnadine and prettymuch all of my work featuring Nevan barring the yuri can be taken as canon for this fic. I try to keep all my fics except the weird ones in the same ficverse._

_I've started a livejournal group for this pairing, dantexnevan! Come join and share the (rare) love of these two. They have so much in common! Going topless, for one thing. There's also one for spardaxeva. _

_-_

On the fifth day of training Lady, Dante was starting to get really sick of being shot. If he'd been going at full strength he could have avoided most of them, but he was training Lady to kill things that weren't as good as him.

As he was sorting through his weapons, picking which one to use next he heard a low laugh. Nevan. "Sugar, I didn't think you were that much of a masochist."

"What? I've got to train her somehow." And it wasn't like there was an abundance of moving targets out here. Even with a license you could only shoot so much game.

"According to the boys, you don't like being shot in the head and yet you're volunteering for it, Sugar, when you could have us do it for you."

"Have her fight you guys? You'd do that? I thought you just…" he shrugged.

Nevan appeared. "We're not just weapons, Sugar. We're your liegemen. And woman. Whatever you want, Sugar."

"Thanks. Agni and Rugra?" He picked them up. If anyone was getting shot, he'd prefer it to be them.

"Yes?"

"What is it?"

"Can you be demons and pretend to fight someone? Without actually hurting her?"

"You killed our bodies. Unless there is a spell we cannot make new ones," Rudra told him.

"Huh?" Dante asked Nevan. "You're here."

"I transformed, Sugar. I still have my body." She stretched and turned, showcasing Exhibit A.

And what a body it was. "So that leaves you, Cerberus, and… probably not Beowulf."

"I doubt he'd surrender, Sugar. Want me to cast the spell on them for you?"

"You can do that?"

"Sure, Sugar. I'm not just a pretty _face._" She winked.

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome, Sugar. I'm all yours now. Anything and everything your little heart desires." She came right up to his face as he said this, and he found himself glancing down.

"Does that include a haircut?" he asked before he realized it.

"What, don't you like long hair?" She twirled, sending it flying. Off her breasts.

Oh yeah. Compared to hers, Lady's were… he shouldn't be thinking of Lady's breasts. She was his trainee, and she was not interested. If he hit on her she would probably leave, and she was only half-trained. She could die out there, and it would all be his fault because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

His very tight pants.

Nevan laughed again. "You've had a long day. Her hands went on his shoulders, massaging slightly. "A bet you've got all sorts of kinks to work out."

Damn, that felt good. He didn't actually get knots, but it still felt good. Kinks, he thought distantly, good one. "Sure that won't be too hard for you?"

"The harder the better. I like a challenge, Sugar," she purred in his ear.

"You should take it easy, you're not exactly a spring chicken."

"What?"

"You're my Dad's age. How did you get hair dye in that tower?" Was that blood?

She slapped him lightly, with a fraction of her strength but enough to make his skin tingle. It felt kinds nice. Not that he had just thought that. "You're so sweet, concerned for my welfate." She pressed up against him. He had on a thin T-shirt, Lady had insisted, and his holster strap was in the way, but damn.

He swallowed, momentarily lost and unable to return the volley.

She was hot. Too hot. Not just in terms of looks. She was creepily beautiful, her skin tone giving a subtle sense of wrongness, like being attracted to a corpse (demon!). Her eyes were gold and red and he was reminded of the hole in the sky that led to hell.

It wasn't just her breasts that were pressed against him, and he could feel himself heating up, separated from heaven in hell by his pants and her bats, which were moving slightly, which didn't help matters.

"So, how about it, Sugar? Want me to make you a proposition?" she breathed in his ear.

"You tried to make me an offer I couldn't refuse before, and look how that turned out.

"We both got more than we had hoped for, Sugar. I have to compliment you on your… skill. You really made my body sing." She winked, slowly. "I'll be nice to you."

"Of course you will." Was she offering just because he was the master now?

He'd had whores after him before. Scared a lot of them off. He had bad luck with the women he actually wanted. Kerry had thrown herself at him and it had taken forever to wear down… but he hadn't dated in… since Vergil had found him. Couldn't let anyone close, they'd die.

But Vergil was gone now, and Lady was… he should just quit hoping.

And she was damn hot, and she was a professional, it would just be out of lust, she'd know that, she was a demon. There wouldn't be anything to it for either of them, just mutual… what?

He made her smile, she liked him. She clearly wanted to eat him all up, which was giving him naughty thoughts. It had really been too damn long. Way too long.

He couldn't help remembering what it had felt like when she sucked hi…s life energy.

She had how many centuries of experience? He couldn't even imagine.

Damn, other guys would kill for an older woman like this.

Too bad she was a demon.

Hot breath in his ear, and was he trembling?

He wanted to throw her down and bite, claw, tear… unbidden, the image of Lady walking in on them came to him. Rutting like an animal.

Humans broke if he let himself loose. Nevan wouldn't break. He could really let it all hang out with her. Sex, damn good sex, no strings, or would there be strings?

She was a demon, he shouldn't get attatched. Was she even capable of love?

He didn't… he wanted someone to love him. He'd given the keys to his heart to Lady even though he'd known she hated demons, hated him. Nevan? Nevan would pretend to love him, give him everything he wanted and oh how he wanted that. But it would all be a lie. He'd get hooked on her, and she would play him like a fish.

Her eyes were intelligent, appraising, she was a predator and young men like him who wanted to get their rocks off were her natural prey. She probably thought getting him would be like shooting fish in a barrel. A red herring in a barrel.

She was damn sexy. Warm and inviting and what could it hurt to just have her once?

She'd make it so good he'd want to do it again, and again. Once he knew what he would be missing out on… he'd never been good at self-denial.

He wouldn't let anything or anyone control him. Not Baldy, not Vergil and not his hormones.

"So, Sugar?" Hot breath wafting through his hair, and he didn't shiver, hips still pressed against hers.

"Sorry." But he couldn't bring himself to back away.

She made a moue of disappointment. "Not very gentlemanly to turn down a lady."

"I'm not that sweet, and you're not the Lady."

"Right, I'm no Lady," and how had she hissed without any Ses? And how was the sound turning him on so bad? Snakes were predators were threatening and he liked the threat here, in range of a killer demon. Lady didn't turn him on this much.

Lady was… pure and perfect. Whore/Madonna syndrome, had someone called someone… something. He'd wanted to go into battle in her name, and for some reason it was right that she was unattainable, even though it broke his heart.

Nevan was attainable. Nevan was the embodiment of attainability, pressed into his arms, and he wanted to embrace her, grind her to him, hiss in her ear, nip at it. Tear those bats off her. Taste her inhuman skin. Just one lick…

If Nevan attacked him now, started sucking him he wouldn't fight, he'd let her do it. It had been so hard to break her hold during the battle, and he'd passed up some openings the rest of the fight to avoid any chance of her getting another chance.

And now he was remembering the fight and the sinful noises she had made… his pants were even tighter now than they had been then.

He really had to push her away, otherwise he was going to give in and then he'd lose.

And miracle of miracles she stepped away, put a finger to his lips (he wanted to take it in his mouth and bite), winked, and said, vastly amused, "The offer stands, Sugar. But don't wait too long. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting."

"You're no lady-in-waiting." And he was no knight. Thank you, mouth, and your autopilot mode, for his brain was off.

She flipped her head and her hair thankfull covered her assets again, the bats creeping up higher until she looked almost decent but still drop-dead-sexy.

He realized he was staring at her gratefully. Why had she stepped back?

"My, you're sweet," she said with a smile, reaching out to tug at his hair.

She would have had him. Did she not really want him? Had she just offered because he was her new lord and she was a succubus? He felt vaguely insulted. Second woman in a row to not be attracted. Come on, wasn't he (inhumanly) gorgeous?

She'd seemed to want him in the fight. Though they'd both known it was a fight from the start. What if he'd lost? His mind supplied graphic images of her having her way with him.

Well, that hadn't helped him calm down. He dared a look down at his pants and winced. If Lady saw that he'd never live it down.

She… liked him? They had the same sense of humor, at least. Did demons like? Agni and Rudra got along great, he and Vergil had… Vergil had loved power more than him. But if they hadn't been separated, or if Dante had recognized him, maybe he could have saved him.

Too late for that. Would he ever see him again?

Okay, Nevan was clearly checking him out, looking regretful. His pride was assuaged. He still had it.

"So, sugar, about the spell? We can't have you getting banged up."

"If you're worried about my handsome face, I don't scar." Duh, she knew that, she was a demon.

"Still, Sugar, you should take better care of yourself. If you let me, I'll take _very_ good care of you." Another slow wink.

"Don't tempt me." Why wasn't she tempting him more? He could order her to stop and never mention it again.

"Sure, Sugar. Now, about that spell?"

"Yeah, right." They had been talking about a spell, before…

"If you have any questions just let little old Nevan answer them for you, Sugar. I know all about the facts of life."

"I bet you're_ very_ experienced." Brain to smart-mouth: disengage autopilot, you are causing impure thoughts! Very, very damn impure.

No, pure. Pure sex. She was pure sex. And violence.

Violence was what he lived for now. And sex? That would be nice. Love would be nice… but he wasn't getting either. He'd wondered if he'd ever meet anyone like Mom, but Lady wasn't interested.

Maybe he should ask Nevan if she had tips for _getting_ Lady interested? She'd probably make some smart remark. That was kinds wrong, getting some chick who liked you to help you seduce somebody else. And Lady… was figuring out her life. He would just have to get used to the fact that he wasn't always going to be in that life. He could die at any time, for one thing. So could she, for that matter.

Screw it.

Wrong word choice!

Right, spell so Lady wouldn't have to use him for target practice anymore. She was feeling kinds guilty about shooting him, she'd love to shoot demons.

Yeah, good thing Nevan had spoken up.

He wondered what else she knew that would be useful.

Besides 1001 ways to do it, which would not be useful. No, not thinking about that.


	4. Battle

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry._

_I've started a livejournal group for this pairing, dantexnevan! Come join and share the (rare) love of these two. They have so much in common! Going topless, for one thing. There's also one for spardaxeva. _

_-_

He was lonely.

You would have thought he'd be used to it by now.

As a child he'd never been alone, Vergil was always there, his other half, and Mother of course. They'd invented a private language and beat each other up, both equally without hate.

It had just been the three of them. There were other people, once Eva thought it safe to take them out into the world, but they came and went, were left behind.

Other people fascinated Dante. He didn't understand why that irritated Vergil, why Vergil wasn't just as enthralled as he was. He'd wanted to play with other children, and had resented what he was just a little more when he realized how close Mother always watched them around other children.

He'd broken an arm once. Vergil hadn't because Vergil didn't touch them.

On the street there had been other kids he'd shared stolen food with. He'd protected some but they always ended up joining gangs and he'd known even then he was a lone warrior.

Then there had been Grue, Nell, and all the other mercenaries.

Grue and Nell had died for him but the mercenaries liked Vergil better. He didn't know why Vergil had drawn them away from him. Had he done it to hurt Dante, or had it just happened?

After that… there had been Enzo, and he'd made sure to abuse him so no one would think he actually cared about him. Enzo had given it back in full measure.

On the tower… Agni and Rudra had irritated him so much because they reminded him he wasn't with Vergil. He'd reached out to Lady, joked with her, and she'd repaid him with bullets.

Now Lady was gone too, back to New York. Demon attacks were increasing there and Dante didn't want to go back. She was planning to live in her old house, use the library… that was good, she'd feel closer to her family.

Dante had headed west, to Metropolis. The town, one of the ones that ringed Chicago, gritty industry, was named for Superman's home.

Appropriate. He wasn't human either.

He hated to admit it, but he was lonely. Really lonely. He'd been lonely even when he was with Lady, because even though they were friends he'd wanted more and it hurt that he'd never have it, that she kept him that tiny bit away. She couldn't help it.

There was Nevan…

There had been witty remarks, before and after battles, never interrupting him while he was planning moves or watching out, unlike Agni and Rudra, who he used only to stay in practice.

And he'd answered back, because he loved talking, cracking jokes, acting.

It was good to hear a friendly voice.

Just like in the tower, they'd both known they were about to fight but damnit, they'd been friendly. They'd just… hit it off, even though he'd hit her and vice versa. She was tough, even though she relied on powers instead of physical strength.

And come on, a guitar. Just when he'd lost all of his. Thank god.

Coolest thing ever.

Thing was, though, he'd hated demons. Hated hated hated. They'd killed his mother, taken Vergil away from him, cursed him to be always alone, always have to fight. He loved to fight, but he'd love to have the option not to.

So why had he let her show him the spell to call her out of her devil arm? Why had he used it?

Sure, the spell had been useful. Actual demons on demand for him and Lady to spar with.

All the others he'd dismissed as soon as the battle was over.

So why had he kept her out when she made Lady uncomfortable? It was fun to joke around with her, innuendo and smart remarks. It was great that _someone_ appreciated his mouth. Irritated the hell out of Lady.

Clue, Dante. She's a succubus. Whores know how to make clients like them, it's a stock in trade. Courtesan, high class. Geisha. Whatever.

She was good at getting people to do things. He couldn't be in two places at once, and he hated shopping. So she'd helped him carry things at first, then run errands while he was on missions.

She swore she wouldn't do anything to anyone and hell, he believed her.

Didn't explain why he'd told her to buy good clothes, since she was representing him. If he only called her out on business why did she have several outfits? Paid for out of his money when he needed to buy bullets and repair things and food and a hundred little things.

Like the black suit, utterly feminine yet sharp, she was wearing now, as out of place in this bar as on the moon, yet she fit right in as she talked the bartender yet again into using the milkshake ice cream to make a strawberry sundae, as she ordered bloody marys for both of them.

The thing was, well, several things. Little things. Like paying the phone bill and learning how to make their money stretch like a very stretchy thing. Making his life a whole lot easier.

Treat you so nicely you'll never want to leave, she'd said, and he didn't doubt it. It had felt incredible when she sucked the energy from him, and he'd almost stayed there and let her do it. Fuck, it had been way, way too close.

She knew humans, which was more than any of the others. So…

The drinks were placed on the table and she sat down gracefully across from him. "The sundae'll be ready in a minute, Sugar."

"Thanks, Nevan." He sipped his bloody mary.

"You're welcome, Sugar."

That wasn't all he was welcome to. The offer she'd made the first time he had a real conversation with her still stood. He knew she wanted him. He also knew she'd wanted his father, and that put a damper on the mood.

No slouch himself, she'd said, her hand about to grope him and even though he knew he had to conquer the tower (no time for love, even though he was already lost) he'd regretted it when she'd become a devil arm before the hand connected.

She was a mistress of lust, and she wanted him.

He'd had sex before, but he'd almost killed his partner enough times he'd given up. She wasn't so fragile. If they had sex it would blow his mind, he knew.

She hadn't brought it up after that conversation. He knew he was still waiting, though, and he knew he was glad she was. It was flattering, sort of, and scary the other times, but good scary. Shivering in anticipation.

But he couldn't afford a kid, he couldn't afford to love someone who might get defeated, no matter how he tried to guard her, no matter that she would fight tooth and nail, and serve an enemy.

He realized that when he'd thought of why not the most obvious reason hadn't been on there.

She's a demon.

He was well aware of that: their knees brushed each other across the tiny table and she was too hot. Not just the warmth radiating from her skin. Even when she looked human (she could change her shape, and that brought up all sorts of fantasies), she was just too beautiful.

She smiled him, as though she knew what he was thinking, and she got up to fetch his sundae. Eyes followed her around the room, followed her hips. Swaying in time with the music, she was humming softly under her breath when she came back. "Here's your sugar, Sugar."

He laughed at the joke. "And you're Spice."

"So what's everything nice?" She asked. Eerie how soon she'd picked up on modern stuff like that. "I think I know."

And he didn't want to ask. Because Sugar and Spice were a coupling and everything nice came with them to create a little girl. Nevan was clever.

No, he was the one who had started it. He needed to watch what came out of his mouth. Mother had always told him that, so had Vergil.

Nevan laughed low in her throat, almost a purr. "You're such a doll."

Little girl, doll. "Well, you're all dolled up." She wasn't, she didn't need makeup. That would be gilding a lily, no, a blood-red rose.

"Special occasion, Sugar. Taken out of the house to play." Dollhouse. Playing house. They were playing now.

He took a bite of his sundae, she sipped her drink, an eyebrow arched. He lost points for not coming up with a comeback instantly.

Wasn't fair, she had more practice. Well, not in English, but it was the principle of the thing.

Saved. They were setting up the equipment on the stage! He started to wolf down his sundae.

Nevan laughed. "Your face lit up! So cute, Sugar. I could just eat you up." She leaned forward, peering up into his eyes. He blinked, and tried to look at her eyes and not points south.

"Not cute. Hot. I just have to finish the ice cream before it melts." Yum. It had been a couple hours since he'd eaten, and that was just tomato juice. It was okay when he was fighting, he could feed on demon deaths, but otherwise? He needed the sugar.

"Hey!" Donny (Dante had heard Bobby when he was introduced the first time), headed over. "You should get ready, show's about to start."

"Five seconds, Donny. Our star is eating."

"Done." Dante sprang up. "Come on, Nevan, we have to make sure those two haven't messed up our stuff." One time Agni had put his fist through a drum. He'd taught them how to set up equipment, but…

His drums were set up and Nevan's guitar was plugged into the speakers: she'd blown out a set of his once while practicing.

He really hoped nothing like that happened tonight. This was his first real show. Amateur night, there was some charity being sponsored, when Nevan had told him about it he'd been too excited to pay attention to the details. They only got four songs, which sucked. Still…

He sat down at the drums as Nevan hummed into the microphone, testing it. Nevan looked at him, he nodded, and she waved Donny over.

"Are you guys ready?"

"I was born ready." Was this stage fright? He had no trouble performing for an audience, but this was different. Normally it was demons he was about to kill, and if they found him stupid and annoying all the better. This was… he didn't know if he could take it if they didn't like his music.

Mother had always said she loved his playing, brought him all sorts of instruments, but that was Mother. What if it sounded different to human ears or something? He knew his were sharper and that humans normally couldn't hear bats call. Nevan had told him to not play certain chords on the guitar for human listeners.

Well, dive right in. Only way. Nevan winked at him reassuringly as Donny took the microphone.

"Welcome to the Fourth Annual Battle of the Bands!" Battle? Dante thought as the crowd cheered. Nevan had told him this was for amateurs! "This year we're benefiting St. Mark's Hospital! I'd give a speech, but you'd send me there! First up, Sacred Heart!"

The crowd cheered.

Here we go. The drums led into it. "Red light in a grey sky," he sang as the crescendo ebbed.

"Doorway to the battlefield," Nevan joined in, voice wrapping around the guitar's notes.

His next line overlapped hers. People were already nodding with the beat, smiling faces. "Fall to infernal war."

"No victory here for you-oou…"

Not his best work, but… they seemed to like it, if the noise was anything to go by. They'd have trouble making out the lyrics soon.

A base, he wanted a base. In practice sessions he could use the doppelganger technique…

He was thinking too much. Go with the music.

The last song, was, inevitably, the song he'd played in their very first show.

When they left, he carried the trophy, Nevan's arm in his, as they laughed and Agni and Rudra loaded their equipment into the borrowed van.


	5. DMC1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry. _

_I've started a livejournal group for this pairing, dantexnevan! Come join and share the (rare) love of these two very hot people. There's also one for spardaxeva. _

_-_

Sometimes periods where he didn't get any business were signs that something big was about to go down. Sometimes they were random. This one hadn't been random.

An evil clone of his mother. As though he didn't already have an evil twin.

Vergil had recognized him before he'd recognized Vergil.

"The first time I saw him again after Mom died, I didn't recognize him. He had these funky bandages and was wearing green. I should have figured it out, but I was suppressing a lot of my memories. I remembered Mom dying, but I didn't remember about Dad or that I had a twin." He took another drink and Nevan refilled the glass. "After Nell, I told you about her, she made the girls, died, I remembered who I was, but I still didn't remember him. The thing I was suppressing the hardest, the memory that hurt the most, was that my brother had died. Weird, huh."

"He was your best friend and nestmate, sugar. You said your mother kept you away from other children, so…" Nevan shrugged.

"If I'd recognized him then, I could have done something and my friends wouldn't have gotten killed. If I'd recognized him this time I could have, I don't know, grabbed him or something." Dante chugged the glass again. If he kept it up he might get buzzed. Or maybe it would be all in his head, psychosomatic.

Nevan shook her head. "Mundus isn't that kind. He wouldn't want to lose his trophy."

"He didn't want to get his ass kicked, either, but that didn't stop me. It was close, damn close. If Trish hadn't shown up," Dante mimed cutting his throat.

"I'll have to thank her," Nevan smiled.

"She's a lot like you. Hasn't got fire, but she's got spark. I'm wondering if she's one of your long-lost relatives. There were also enemies I'm going to call Plasmas. All the good names have been taken… bats that turned humanoid."

"When Mundus defeated our parents he took everything. Thank you for finding Alastor."

"No sweat. Some blood, but no sweat." Dante smiled. "Trish isn't a devil arm, though. Could you show her around? You're the expert on being a human female here."

"Sure, sugar." He nodded thanks and drank, she refilled it.

"I did it." Dante's smile grew.

"You sure did."

"I beat Mundus."

"I just wish I'd been there to see it."

"Sorry, Nevan, but I had to focus on Force Edge. I managed to unseal it. Thanks to Vergil. His amulet got left behind." He looked a little downcast.

Nevan knew why. She'd heard Vergil say he would never give the amulet up. Of course Dante was a son of Sparda, but him giving away the amulet seemed so final.

"Mundus escaped, though. He'll probably be back in another two thousand years. I wonder if I'll be around then."

"Count on it, Sugar." The truly powerful devils lived until something killed them. The other hybrids had been made to do human things like age, she had learned, but she was certain Sparda had done his best for his children.

"I told him my son would beat him when he came back, but I don't want them to have to do it. I don't want to have a kid just for the sake of the world." He didn't want another orphan with a destiny.

"Well, you've got plenty of time to think about it, Sugar. No rush. Although you're a very eligible bachelor. If it was easier to make portals I bet some lady devils might come courting," Nevan teased.

Dante winced. "And wreck the city if I turned them down. Trish asked on the plane and I said I really should have a kid with a human."

"Sure, sugar?"

"Well, maybe. But Trish has a crush on me. I don't know how to deal with it."

"Tell her you're not interested."

"But I don't want to break her heart just when she's growing one. What if she decides to try to kill me? Or… I want her to be more than a servant, and if I say I don't want to marry her will she think I don't care about her? I do care about her, even though I just met her."

"You're growing up so quickly, but you still miss your mother." She looked at him with sympathy. "Hecate was harsh, but… Well." She shrugged.

"Family is family. Maybe if I just act uninterested she'll decide I'm too much of a pain to bother with."

"She's probably never known kindness, Sugar. Never known love besides mating. The more you care for her the more she'll want to be your mate. She'll try to buy even more love."

"Mundus told her to try to get in my pants." Dante glared at nothing. "She was made after Mundus caught Vergil so she's nine or less. Depends on how much foresight Mundus had. He's an idiot, so he probably didn't plan this that far in advance."

"I'll try to help her learn she's free now."

"Hell, she's fixated on me. Her whole life she was meant to entrap me, programmed to do it." Dante shook his head. "It could take years."

"You'll manage, Sugar. You've even made Beowulf like you. You're good with people of all sorts." She laid a hand on his arm and squeezed, smiling.

He smiled back. "Thanks for taking care of everything."

"Well, we just had to celebrate your victory." They sat in the middle of the debris of the surprise party Nevan had escorted them home to.

"I beat Mundus. Me, the Legendary Dark Knight Dante." He grinned at her, the boy he once had been showing in his face. "I could retire now if I wanted. Move to the Bahamas."

"His generals will not be happy he was defeated again," Nevan warned, shaking her head.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to be fighting until something kills me." He swished the rum around in the glass and downed it.

Nevan refilled it again. "You should get to bed, sugar. As soon as they get their feet under them they'll attack here."

"Which is why I should stay awake."

"Dante, Dante. We're all here. You saved the world, let us take care of you and Trish."

"Trish can take care of herself."

"She's sleeping too," Nevan reminded him.

"She's earned it. Had a long couple of days."

"You have too, Sugar. Just like you, looking after everyone but yourself. Remember after the tower?"

"Yeah, you had to sing me to sleep like you were my mother or something." That made him think of how Nevan looked nothing like Eva. Unlike Trish. He wondered if he'd dream of her death again. The nightmares had lessened, but after this? He shook his head to shake off the thoughts. "You were great today."

"You handled me well, Sugar."

"Not just when I played you, the singing. Damn, I wish we could just run away and start a real band." He started humming under his breath the song he'd paid some people to record for him so he could put it on his jukebox all those years ago.

Nevan joined in, singing wordlessly, like the echoes of a heavenly chorus. When the song was over Dante bowed. "Damn, I'm good."

"At all sorts of things, Sugar." Nevan leaned forward and patted him on the head. "You're such a cute kid. So precocious."

"I resemble that remark," he admitted cheerfully.

Outside the sun was rising, light coming in through a high window. Dante leaned back in his chair and started another song.

In the guest room upstairs, Trish could hear the music through the floor. The walls were thin: you could hear everything in the rest of the complex from everywhere, Dante had told her when she had said it was noisy. It was deliberate so people would know if there was an attack.

Dante was strange, treating a succubus with such respect, maybe even more than he gave Trish. Surely he wouldn't… he deserved better than a succubus, he had to know that.

Even if the music was like nothing she had ever heard.

Another song, and Dante broke off laughing. "We really should record something. But there's too much risk of someone finding out who we are, and then what we are. Crazy stalkers." He shook his head.

Nevan laughed. Her control over her voice allowed her to hide the demonic sound when she talked to humans, but now that echo was there in full force.

"What's so funny?"

"You, Sugar. You know, anyone sensible would be… thinking that the world owes them."

"I get paid. I'd better get paid for this, I used up hell knows how many bullets."

"Not just that. Everything you do, you're always thinking of others. Like not pushing Trish away even though humans have that incest taboo, and it must be unpleasant."

"Hey, I'm doing this for my vengeance."

"Vengeance for people other than you. Your mother, brother, friends? You put weaklings before your own pleasure."

"Following in my father's footsteps." He shrugged it off. "It's all been done before."

"Hmm." She smiled, reminiscing. "Like I told you, sugar, your father was a handsome devil, but you're no slouch yourself. He spent millennia training and had his full power. You're barely a teenager, still growing, and you defeated a warrior prince strong enough to conquer our world. Don't sell yourself short."

"You're right."

"And you're a growing boy and need your rest." Her arm went around him and she tugged him up lightly.

"Okay, okay." He snickered.

Outside there was a roar and they both turned towards it. Five deaths and then Cerberus roared again, in triumph.

"See, sugar? We'll look after our big boy." She pinched his muscular arm.

"Thanks." He yawned and let her lead him up to his bed and unbuckle his armor, warm hands and warm breath, as they'd done a hundred, no, more, times before.

He would never have believed he'd be so comfortable around a demon, but this was Nevan. He kicked off his boots and threw himself on his bed, then winced. "Damn, hope I didn't wake up Trish."

"She'll be fine, Sugar." Nevan sat down on the bed next to him.

"Are you planning to stay here until I nod off to make sure I don't do something else instead?" He smiled at her. "Mother hen."

She laughed. "Please, I have to do plenty of that for my babies here." She pet one of the bats hanging from her little black dress with the red belt.

"So why aren't you going to patrol?"

She pat him on the head.

"What?" he asked.

"Just making sure, Sugar, just making sure." Her hand stilled on the crown of his head.

"Hey, it's me. Who else sings and plays as good as I do?"

"Your touch is distinctive, Sugar." She hummed, playing with his hair. "You beat Mundus."

"Nevan, it wasn't… Yeah, it was that close," he told her when she raised an eyebrow. "But I did it. It's over."

"You should have brought all of us."

He shook his head. "I didn't want to risk you guys. What if he'd beaten you and taken you back? I'd hate to have to fight you again."

"We wouldn't have fallen that easily, Sugar." They would have been fighting to protect him. Even Beowulf wouldn't be eager to rejoin Mundus, though he would claim he fought so hard to avoid the shame of losing. She smiled cheerfully and resumed petting him, the fruit of long practice at hiding her feelings in the life she'd lived before Sparda had sealed them away.

Grateful to him, even more grateful to his son.

So strong, so handsome. Her savior, the world's savior. She started humming idly, under her breath.

"You look like the cat that got the canary," Dante told her. What was she up to now?

"Why Dante, I haven't got anything. And there are better things to prey on than little birds. Only a few mouthfuls for my darling bats. Now stop talking, close your eyes, and sing until you're calm enough to rest."

He snorted. "Yes, Mother."

She slapped him lightly. "Don't remind me of the one that got away."

Though she had her eye on a bigger fish in the sea, she thought as he chuckled and then sang with her.

She picked the song, he echoed her. It was an obscure enough dialect he wouldn't know it was a love song.


	6. DMC2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. _

_Does Nevan seem a little OOC? Young!Dante has his mind in the gutter. DMC2Dante is more mature. I think it's reasonable Nevan would change her approach as he changes. _

_-_

It was good to be home.

He should have stayed longer, kept looking. But he knew he wouldn't have found Vergil, and the longer he kept looking the greater the odds that he would get lost and come home just in time for the Apocalypse.

Home.

Yeah, this wasn't just a shop, he'd lived here for years now.

He'd felt a little embarrassed giving Lucia the pep talk, but if it made her feel better it was worth it. He remembered finding out (remembering) he wasn't human. Of course he'd had bigger problems at the time. So had she. There'd been no one to tell him it was all right, except memories of his mother.

Trish was going to be outraged at him for sticking her with the cleanup on the island. He'd better head over there. Tomorrow.

He smelled steaks cooking and headed for the kitchen. It was getting on to dawn, there probably wouldn't be more calls. Lucia had gone to bed already.

Nevan was cooking, some real big juicy ones. Mom would have said something about the female demon getting stuck with the domestic stuff and there might be some truth to it.

"They'll be ready in a second, Sugar," was how she greeted him. A minute later, steaks cooked medium rare, she put them on the big plate and set it down on the table.

"Thanks, Nevan." He dug in. This was the first human food he'd eaten since getting back. One of the annoying things about the Underworld was that unless you wanted to eat raw demon, which he drew the line at (only the powerful ones left bodies, anyway), once he ran out of the stuff in his pockets there wasn't any human food. His demon side, on the other hand, was used to being half-starved (he only fed when he killed demons, on their deaths) and being surrounded by that much power made him uncomfortably full. Not a good combination.

The steaks were cooked enough they weren't raw, but not enough to destroy the flavor of meat. There was already a glass of tomato juice ready, and Nevan had gotten out some strawberries and a bowl, waiting on the counter.

She was leaning on the counter with her elbows, chin leaning on her hands, regarding him with a slight smile.

He swallowed, and before taking another bite asked, smiling, "What?"

"You're a creature of habit, Sugar. Same old things."

"Yeah. So?"

"So nothing."

"You seem to be in a good mood."

"I get to look at you. Every girl's dream, Sugar. Of course I'm in a good mood." She winked.

"I bet you wish I always fought like I did at the tower." He laughed.

"Hmm." She came from around the counter, trailed a finger up his front. "You should. Why do you bother with that useless body armor, Sugar? You're depriving everyone of a wonderful view."

"It looks cool."

"Doesn't it make you hot?" That finger tapped him again.

"If I started taking it off, no one would want me to stop."

"I know I wouldn't." The finger traced a lazy circle. "We should play strip poker sometime. Or are you too mature for that now?"

He'd never played strip poker with her. He hadn't played strip poker since that time at the Love Planet with Enzo and about six girls. He'd deliberately lost some to tease them… Ah, memories. He grinned at her. "Lucia would blush as red as her hair. Who would we get to play with us, anyway? I don't want to see Trish…"

"She wants to see you, Sugar." Nevan looked equal parts peeved and amused.

"You don't want to see Alastor," Dante finished.

"I haven't seen him in days. I think he's sulking in that big sword of his." Nevan sniffed.

"Yeah." Dante frowned. "He is the strongest devil arm I've got, but I need to practice with the others."

"No, you don't, Sugar," Nevan corrected him.

"What? You're trying to talk me out of using you?" He blinked at her.

"I love it when you use me. You're so… forceful," she purred.

"Uh, yeah."

"But it's hardly fair, is it? You use me just as much as the others for fighting, and then you also play me. Not that I would _mind_ having you all to myself, Sugar." She winked, "But it's hardly fair."

"But you need to feed, so I need to kill stuff with you."

"I can feed… other ways, Sugar." She smiled. "The roar of the crowd… you feel it too, don't you? All those people crying out for you, worshipping you, loving you. Isn't it… stimulating?"

"Yeah. It's addictive." He sighed. "This was the first big job in a while. Maybe things are cooling down."

"Maybe, or maybe they're about to heat up."

"Yeah." He nodded. "There were two guys there that had fought my father. I think they might be some of Mundus' generals trying to get me. But I was expecting more of them to have made a move by now, before I get any stronger. They really screwed up, letting me grow up."

"You've exceeded all expectations, you big boy," she agreed.

"But they should know how strong I am. They've got Vergil." He sighed. "I can't retire, Nevan. There's Lady, but she's going to be getting old… few more decades still in her, though. Lucia's a good kid, but… I need to smash Mundus' allies somehow. Maybe that way, when he revives and my son faces him, or I face him, he'll be acting alone and won't be very tough. Not just that."

"Vergil."

"Yeah." Dante downed the tomato juice and wished idly it was something stronger. Maybe the Vie du Marlians knew how to brew something that would affect half-breeds? "So I'm stuck hanging around here, spending my whole life waiting for them to give me the chance I need."

"You waited, and Mundus came to you, Sugar. You'll win," Nevan assured him, a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Eventually." And there was that cocky grin of his, he'd never lost it. "They're not going to know what hit them."

Nevan laughed happily a little. "You got that right, Sugar." She stood up. "Eat up, before it gets cold." She slinked away to the other side of the counter, heading to the freezer to get ice cream.

How long would it be, though? How long would Vergil be stuck there? Would his hypothetical son (or daughter, Mom would kill him for being sexist), have to fight his own uncle?

He gulped down the rest of the steak, ready for more when Nevan came with the strawberry sundae. "I really need to try new things once in a while. These have been my favorites since… forever. Thanks, though."

"No problem, Sugar. It keeps me busy. It was boring in that tower, and it would be boring to be stuck in the guitar all the time."

He took his time on the sundae, vanilla one of the few spices he could still tolerate. "This is good ice cream."

"It's all natural, homemade. Just cream, vanilla… the basics, sugar."

"Doesn't have those tastes. Thanks." His sense of smell was getting even more sensitive. Preservatives and stuff… he could ignore them, yeah. He lived in a city, he was surrounded by bad smells. But it was nice to be able to enjoy something without _having_ to ignore bad tastes.

Everything they bought now was organic. It added to the price tag, but he was worth it.

"Hmm." Nevan looked pleased with herself.

In that slinky black dress she looked like someone about to go out to an expensive restaurant, not someone making a meal. Somebody's really high maintenance mistress, which she had been. Or something like that. He hadn't really asked for details, besides guessing that she was a succubus. Maybe she'd been the Madame? Was that how she was so good at running things?

She was putting things away now, glancing at him over her shoulder with an indulgent smile.

She liked… well, demons liked power. And she'd sort of made herself his most valuable devil arm, even if she wasn't the strongest. Made his life a hell of a lot easier. He hated paperwork and details and people who gave him shit. Nevan could handle anyone.

The devil arms took orders from her because they knew whatever she told them to do he'd approve of. So she'd sort of made herself his second in command?

Trish was Trish, and his… partner, whatever. Not under his command. So she wasn't competition, exactly. It was a good thing they weren't fighting, though. Not that that wouldn't be hot as hell… if only Trish looked different.

Every test he could run showed demon, so… if Trish were human, maybe it would be different.

He had to have that son. Hell, eventually something had taken down _Sparda, _who had about… hell only knew how many millennia of combat experience. Dante was stronger than him, but he didn't have the finesse. And you could never have too much, not enough raw power. He'd needed Trish for that shot at the end. He'd just been exhausted.

He had centuries to think about that, though, judging from Matier's people. Centuries to find some human woman like Mom, someone who would teach his children that humans weren't just weak prey.

Someone he could love.

He'd always wanted that. Lady… He shook his head. Old thoughts.

"Penny, Sugar?" Nevan asked, heading back with a Bloody Mary for him and a box of chocolates for her, though he knew he was welcome to steal a few. He was paying for them anyway.

"I thought fighting Mundus would be _it, _I guess. Now I feel like when I started this place."

"You're older, and just a tad wiser," Nevan assured him thoughtfully. "You've grown up. And survived."

"Ever since Mom died… Hell, ever since I was born. Losing family, finding them… give me that." He took the Bloody Mary. "It's never over."

"Not until you die, Sugar," Nevan informed him, looking sympathetic. "You feel like it's not good enough, because you keep failing, even though you keep scoring. I know, Sugar. I helped you kill the Bloodgoyles, and you told me about the Plasmas."

"Vergil's _out there_. I _know_ he's not dead. I can't rest until I find him. And they're going to keep me from finding him unless they have some plan to use him to kill me. And I don't want him to kill me."

"That would be the ultimate failure," Nevan understood somehow.

"Sorry. Just seeing Lucia and those Secretaries. I killed a bunch, she probably did too. Didn't want to ask. But they're family. Demons, trying to kill you, but," he sighed and shrugged.

"You'll find him eventually," Nevan assured him. "Bring him home. You won't lose."

Dante snorted. "Don't flatter me. I just got enough of that from Lucia. She hero-worships me. I don't want to hear it from you, I might start to believe it, and my ego's monstrous enough as it is." He still smiled, pleased.

"You won't, Sugar."

"That's a nice thing to say."

"Remember what I said, when we met?" She popped a cherry cordial in her mouth, after licking it.

"'Welcome, sir?' You were the first to call me sir, like a knight. Trish said I was a Legendary Dark Knight."

"'I'll treat you so nicely, you'll never want to leave.'" She laughed just like she had then, tongue smeared with chocolate.

And she'd kept that promise, he knew. Just wished he knew if it was just because he was a customer/her master, or because… Maybe things would be simpler if he'd slept with her. That was what she was for… no, she was more than that. But if he'd slept with her maybe he would have thought that was it.

He'd spent a lot of nights regretting he'd turned her down.

How many centuries would it take him to refine his control enough to sleep with someone he loved without hurting her? Tearing her apart? Sparda had managed, but his self-control must have been as legendary as the rest of him, living for so long around humans.

Maybe… they were adults. Maybe just… a friends with benefits thing?

"I keep my word, Sugar." And she smiled like a knife to his heart, winking. But that wasn't all it was.

Thing was, though… if he did sleep with her, it would end up being more than just a one night stand. Thing about Nevan was, just being around her was addictive. Playing her was worse. Sleeping with her? He doubted he'd be able to enjoy being with a human after years of it. It would seem like, like stale bread next to one of those dark chocolate cherry cordials she liked so much.

"Yeah, thanks."

He'd never want to leave.


	7. VJ

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. _

_Viewtiful Joe's DMC plot is a self-parody of DMC: Kamiya, VJ's creator, was the original creator of DMC. Therefore, I feel it's reasonable to include those events, edited, in my fics. Especially because Eva kicks ass and even Mundus _fears_ her. _

_This is the end of part I for now, though I shall probably go back and add scenes, like I do for _Rapture._ The next part will be the actual get-together. I have no idea what will happen in it, so it may be some time before I start posting it. _

_-_

When Dante and Trish didn't get back from the movie on time, Nevan at first thought that they were catching a late dinner. Things had been slow for a while, and Trish was trying to spend time alone with Dante, who was trying to avoid spending time alone with her without making it obvious he was.

It would have been funny if Trish wasn't so… delicate. Young love. Nevan remembered how she had felt when Sparda broke her heart, and Trish had been far more… sheltered. And Trish was in love with Dante, Nevan had been more in love with what Sparda represented.

Dante was a different matter.

When they weren't back by midnight Nevan was pretty sure they had found or been found by some demons. The calm recently had been pretty obviously the calm before a storm. So Nevan had one of her bats turn on the TV loud enough she could hear it in the front office if any reports came in of mass destruction, stayed by the phone, and sent most of the rest of her bats, keeping a few in case Devil may Cry was attacked again, out to search the city.

Demonic energy played merry hell with radios, TVs and cell phone signals. It was one of the things making it possible to cover up demonic attacks. If he wasn't somewhere he couldn't call in from he would have by now. So there was a portal involved.

Which meant he probably wouldn't be back for at least a week, taking the chance to look for Vergil. Nevan wished he had taken her instead of Alastor. But Alastor was still sulking and refusing to talk to anyone, so Dante was using him until he snapped out of it.

Her brother had spent too much of his formative years among Mundus' knights. Prideful and uncouth. Didn't listen to her anymore.

In any case, she started settling in for the long haul a little after noon, moving her computer onto Dante's desk in the front office so she would be there if people barged in and get work done at the same time. Or watch porn and take notes. Present-day humans were very inventive.

She trying to figure out where a certain cable plugged in, swearing under her breath in words that danced like flames and promising herself she was buying a laptop next time they had money when the doors swung in and Dante strode in, carrying a bag and looking like he'd just had the best night of his life.

Nevan's suspicions rose. Had Dante and Trish… Dante wouldn't go that far out of pity and friendship, surely? Had Trish talked him out of that foolish idea of his that he had to marry a human? Had he been so desperate after spending all these years celibate? When was the last time he'd kicked them out of the house?

Nevan inwardly cursed Trish for spilling the beans about the fact that Dante's shields slipped while he was pleasuring himself.

Had they found a motel? Or a deserted rooftop?

Damn it, she was going to kill the idiot nestling! Nevan had seen him first! Had she waited too long to make her move? She'd been so sure he wouldn't settle for anything but settling down, and wouldn't want to do that until his family was taken care of!

All this flashed through her mind in the second before Trish walked through the door after Dante, carrying another bag and looking happy but not _that_ happy. And not smirking at Nevan.

Phew. Nevan put on her game face. "And where have you been?" she asked archly with her hands on her hips.

"Kicking ass." Dante looked smug now. Had he seen the flash of jealousy?

"Getting paid," Trish answered, digging in her bag and waving a check. She handed it to Nevan, who whistled.

"They paid right away? Who was this? I want to show him my… personal appreciation," she purred, admiring the zeros.

"Captain Blue. The guy whose movie I went to see?" Dante was grinning too broadly to be distracted by her attempt at making _him_ jealous. "He's a sorcerer. Figured out how to make his movies real. Mundus possessed him."

"Mundus?" Nevan asked, attention grabbed.

"Mundus." Trish grimaced. "I'm sorry, Dante."

"Why?" He blinked at her.

"If' I'd given you more power on Mallet…"

"He got away, Trish. I thought we'd taken him out for a long time too. Now we know better. We got you back, the day is saved, everything's cool and I have memorabilia." He hefted the bag. "Life is good."

Nevan whistled, so high pitched even dogs wouldn't hear it, for her bats to return. "What did you bring me, Sugar?" she inquired, leaning over to peer into the bag.

He spread it for her. "Statuettes, autographed photos… he was really grateful. Said we can come back any time and do the adventure movie thing again. Insisted we stay for another one after I beat Mundus."

"He gave me one of these V-watch things for doing it." Trish held her wrist out.

Nevan could see the power in it. Dante was wearing one too. "Sweet, Honey. What does it do?"

"All kinds of things."

"I saved my childhood hero." Dante grinned. "Damn, I'm cool."

"So… if he made his movies real… you were in a movie?" Nevan pieced together.

"Yeah." Dante nodded, still grinning. "Always knew I'd make a good movie star. I did my own stunts." He whipped through a few hand-to-hand combat moves and poses. "Oh, we saw Alastor."

"He came out of the sword?"

Dante shook his head. "He wasn't in it. He ran away because I was disrespecting him."

"That…" Nevan started to swear again, little curses that turned the air blue.

"Chill, Nevan. I managed even without his devil arm being full-powered. I'm getting stronger."

"Sure, Sugar, but still!" Going up against Mundus without… Got Trish back. "Trish, you were helping him, right?"

Trish looked terminally embarrassed. "Uh, he took me out quick. He grabbed me right out of the theater."

Nevan's eyes widened, and she looked Trish over. "What did he do to you? You're safe now…"

Trish smiled. "There actually wasn't any torture! I just got stuck in a cage. Chill, Nevan." She seemed happy Nevan cared, though she clearly felt guilty, and sad she was weak enough to be so easily captured. "I thought he was afraid of me for some reason, but he was afraid of this." She held out the amulet.

"The Key?" It was the control device for Temen ni Gru. Why would Mundus be afraid of it? Had Sparda put additional spells on it, besides the seal that was now utterly broken, releasing the Sparda's full power? "Why?" She turned to Dante.

"What he said was…" Dante started, laying the amulet down on the table as Nevan's bats removed her monitor.

After the council of not-war, and the mission they got a call for, the bags were opened and the loot spread out on the floor. Apparently at first they had been fighting ballerina demons or something, and then ones that looked like aliens. "I should probably make him close that portal, but come on, it's not doing any harm."

"Now," Trish corrected him.

"Yeah, now. And he's not doing any human sacrifices or anything and if I go back like he invited us to we can keep an eye on things." Dante nodded. "It'll be interesting.

"It was… fun to fight for fun," Trish agreed.

Not just that. If it's possible for demons to have anything to do with earth without death and destruction. Well, there's Vie du Marli, but… there used to be sorcerers that were good guys. It's just that no one knows how they did it without going nuts. He's a little nuts, but… obsessive. Yeah. But it's not one that's going to harm anyone." Dante shrugged.

"You want to believe it's possible for humans and demons to coexist peacefully."

"Well, it's not peacefully, he said there was this other guy… and we're killing demons, but demons don't… well, it's not like they _like_ being killed, but they don't see it as so much of a big deal. Mundus got killed and came back, you know." Dante grimaced. "Demons are weird."

"Humans are weird," Nevan corrected him.

"Demons."

"Humans."

"Both," Trish interjected, and that won the argument. Everyone laughed.

Dante started to gather up the gifts into the bag again. "I'd better stick this somewhere safe so they don't get wrecked next time this place gets trashed. Do you know how much I could sell this for on E-bay?"

Nevan took Trish's bag and helped gather it up. "Tell me more."

"No, Nevan, you are not selling this stuff!" He hugged his sack tightly to protect it. "If you've got to sell something, sell Dad's books instead. Nah, if things get that tight I'll use Dad's money."

"Really? But don't you want to be independent?"

"Nevan, look into seeing if anyone's willing to sell red orbs," he told her seriously. "Gold ones too, but probably no one'll part with those for love nor money."

"You're going to try to revive them?" Nevan asked.

"We know Sparda's in the sword. I don't have a clue how to get Mom out of the amulet. He would know. So… two for one."

"But Mundus is still around, Sugar. Shouldn't you save those orbs for yourself?"

"Nevan, I think… it's worth the risk. Not much left to spend them on. I've been accumulating blue orbs for decades, plus Dad's spares… It's time. Besides, with Dad's help? He'll know how to navigate the Underworld. I've been kidding myself, I don't have a chance at finding Vergil just wandering around aimlessly. I could walk right by the portal to where he is."

Nevan put her hand on his shoulder. "You've been doing your best."

"But… what if I've been hesitating to bring back Dad not because I thought using the orbs on me was the best thing to do, long-term, but because I still hate the guy? If I'd brought him to life already, maybe we would have saved Vergil by now.

"And maybe you would both have charged into the Underworld without gaining strength first, and fallen as well." She squeezed his shoulder. "Then who would have saved Vergil? Or the world? You take too many chances as it is, Sugar. Your mother wouldn't want you to die after bringing you back to life."

"Was that it? I didn't want him to be alive when I couldn't bring Mom back? She died because of him." He grimaced. "I know he wouldn't have wanted her to die, this proves it, but…"

"Nestlings don't think too clearly, and you were hurt." She hugged him. "All alone for so long…"

"People helped me."

"But then you pushed them away to keep them safe. You never really think about yourself." She sighed, breath warm in his ear, and wasn't it evil of her to be trying to seduce him even now? To be the giver of the comfort he needed so much, was so grateful for?

It was working, though. He relaxed. "He gave up the amulet. Left it behind for me. His only link to the past and to… I thought he was all alone before. I thought I was. Now…"

"You're not alone. There's me, and Cerberus, the twins, Beowulf, Ifrit, Alastor, the girls, Trish…"

"Family."

"Ah." She squeezed him. "You've beaten Mundus twice, Sugar. You'll win the war."

"I saved Trish."

"You'll save them all. You're the hero, Dante. The new Legendary Dark Knight." She squeezed him again, and his head ended up resting on her breasts. He looked up at her, and he knew, and she knew that he knew, and he knew she knew he knew… and she smiled, and started gathering up his toys again.

Happy he still knew how to play. "Did he tape them? We could hold a movie night. No, you defeating Mundus? Every hunter in the world would pay to see that. We could charge them through the nose."


End file.
